


wikihow: what to do if your boyfriend is a vampire

by lilinarizaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, daishou is a vampire, komori is just his annoying human boyfriend, or at least theres an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilinarizaki/pseuds/lilinarizaki
Summary: Komori wants to go on a date at the amusement park to scare Daishou on the roller coaster, but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Komori Motoya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	wikihow: what to do if your boyfriend is a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> pls take note that english is not my first langage so i tried my best,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> also this is based on a prompt i saw on tumblr. and also on that one fanart where suguru is a vampire but komori doesn't know that

“Hey, Suguru.” Komori said, sitting on the sofa, in one of his usual odd positions, his feet dangling in the air and head down.

Daishou did not answer, still continuing to slowly turn the pages of his novel as he reads. 

Komori pouted. “Suguru. Suguru. Suguru. Suguruuuu. Hey asshole. Daishou Suguru. ‘Shou.” He kept calling him, without Daishou ever seeming to hear him.

Starting to get annoyed and wanting his boyfriend's attention focused on him, Komori slid down onto the sofa to regain a fairly decent sitting position and without warning, stole the book Daishou was currently reading, which earned him some mumbles and curse words from his boyfriend.

“What do you want, Motoya?” Daishou asked, while trying to get his book back. Komori stood up on the couch, his right hand raised to avoid that. “Give me back my book.” Daishou ordered, but Komori turned a deaf ear to his request.

Instead of doing what Daishou wanted him to, he ignored him and spoke again, while still moving his arm in the air to prevent Daishou from getting back the item.“I wanna go on a date at the amusement park. It’s almost our anniversary. I think it would be fun.” Komori said before showing a smirk then spoke again. “I’d get to see you scream at the roller coaster.”

“It won’t happen.” Daishou affirmed. He is not sure why, but lately, Komori has made many attempts to get him scared. He kept picking up bugs to show them in his face, and trying to surprise him by hiding behind the door so many times… that kind of thing. Besides, there was likely no real reason or meaning behind it. Komori was probably just trying to get on his nerves, as usual.

“Yeah, sure, it won’t. We’ll see that.” His boyfriend retorted.

“Yeah, it won’t. You’re trying sooo hard to scare me, that perseverance of you is kinda cute.” Daishou said with a smirk.

“Oh, you think I’m cute? That’s embarrassing~” Komori smiled back and faked a blush. Daishou kicked him and took advantage of this distraction to get his book back.

“Shut up. As if you were not the one who confessed and asked me out.” Daishou mumbled and Komori laughed.

“Still.” He said, and Daishou rolled up his eyes then threw a pillow at him. Komori dodged it then threw it back, aiming at Daishou's head.

“You’re annoying.” He replied, while catching the pillow and putting it down. He would have liked to continue this duffel battle, but he knew full well that with Komori, it was a losing battle. Komori would never admit defeat and things would probably have escalated.   
They would have fought to the point of total exhaustion, so it was best to stop there before their competitive spirit took over. “You’re the most annoying boyfriend I’ve ever had.” Daishou added. And Daishou had dated Kuroo in the past, so when it came to annoying boyfriends, he had a lot of knowledge on that subject.

“You love me.” Komori corrected him, grabbing him to pull him into a hug.

“Unfortunately.” Daishou said, pushing back his boyfriend’s head with his hand while the latter was trying to kiss him.

“You’re so romantic.” Komori joked. He pushed Daishou’s hand away and stole a kiss from him. Though, Daishou did not complain.

“So, you’re down for that date?” Komori asked.

“Yeah. I’ll prove you wrong.” Daishou promised.

* * *

“Weren’t you supposed to prove me wrong? From what I see right now, you seem terrified and we’re not even on the roller coaster yet.” Komori couldn’t help but provoke Daishou.

They were in line for the roller coaster and Daishou was tense as ever, gripping Komori's arm firmly while he gazed worriedly at the steep loops and descents of the roller coaster.

“I’m not terrified. But are you sure this roller coaster is safe ? I kinda didn’t plan to die today.” Daishou said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

“Well, accidents can happen. But I’m pretty sure it’s probably safe.” Komori replied, and, somehow, Daishou didn't really feel reassured by this answer. He wanted to run away while he still could, but he did not. The urge to prove to Komori he was wrong kept him there, in the queue, waiting for the fateful time when it would finally be their turn to climb on this devil's machine. He tightened his grip on Komori’s arm even more.

Komori noticed the fear in Daishou's gaze and wanted to reassure him. “You know, if you really don’t feel like it, I won’t force you. I love roller coaster, but I still don’t mind that much if we don’t do it. We can still do something else instead.”

Daishou wanted to deny it all, he wanted to say that he really wanted to get into that roller coaster, that it sounded fun, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a sigh of relief. “Actually, that would be great. What do you want to do, Motoya?”

Komori thought for a few seconds, glancing at the surrounding attractions.

“Oh! What do you think about the House of Mirrors?” He asked Daishou,   
pointing to said attraction. “Maybe you’re gonna get scared by your own reflection, after all.”

“You know I won’t?” Daishou seemed confused about this, which made Komori confused as well. He frowned, trying to figure out what Daishou meant and then gave up with a shrug.

He grabbed Daishou's hand. “Anyway, I wanna go. So if you’re not afraid of mirrors, then we’re going!” He then dragged Daishou to the House of Mirrors.

Shortly after they entered the attraction, a scream was heard. It was not Daishou but,   
surprisingly, Komori who yelled. His finger was pointing at one of the many mirrors in the room. There was nothing special about this mirror, except that only Komori's reflection appeared in it. Daishou's reflection, on the other hand, was not present on this mirror, nor on any other mirror of the room.

“Where the fuck is your reflection?” Komori asked Daishou, still screaming.

Daishou looked confused by this question, as if it was a stupid question, to which Komori must already have known the answer. “I don’t have one.”

“I figured that! But why the fuck don’t you have a reflection? Everyone has a reflection!” Komori yelled again. He was staring at Daishou, as if waiting for him to laugh it off and explain why the hell he didn't have a reflection with some nerd science facts.

In return, Daishou stared at him as well, as one would stare at someone who had just asked an extremely stupid question. He thought for a few moments, as if he was searching for the right words not to offend Komori. “I thought this was basic knowledge but, vampires do not have a reflection, Motoya.”

This sentence had the merit of silencing Komori. He repeated Daishou's words slowly in his head, his brain slowly trying to process this new information. “What?” he asked after a few seconds.

“Vampires don’t have a reflection.” Daishou repeated slowly, trying to be patient.

“I heard you the first time!” Komori answered back, starting to scream again. “But, what do you mean you’re a vampire?”

This time, it was Daishou's turn to be confused. “What?”

The next few seconds passed in complete silence, the couple just staring at each other. Komori's gaze would sometimes stray into the mirrors, as if he expected that, at any moment, Daishou's reflection would finally appear, and Daishou would tell him "Surprise, I tricked you, I'm not actually a vampire, I just wanted to take my revenge.” But that moment never came.

After some time, Komori finally broke the silence. This time, he spoke quietly. “So… You are a vampire. And you never thought of telling me?” It wasn't a reproach, he just had trouble understanding. They had been dating for about a year, he just thought it was curious that Daishou never let this information slip, even inadvertently.

Daishou looked embarrassed, his cheeks flushed. “I thought you already knew.”

Seeing that Komori was not responding, he continued. “I just thought you would have noticed it. Since I keep blood in my fridge and such.” Daishou said.

However, the only effect this had on Komori was making him yell again. “You keep what in your damn fridge, now? I thought this was some kind of juice! It looked like it!”

“Relax, I don’t kill anyone to get that blood. I just buy it.” Daishou answered, calmly.

That did not make him relax.

Trying to forget the many times he had almost drunk it just to get a taste, he closed his eyes for a moment. All of a sudden, Daishou's weird little quirks made sense. Like, for example, the total absence of mirrors in his apartment. It wasn't something he had really cared about, at least not until now. That explained his cute little fangs too.

“Alright, alright. I get that much. However, it’s still weird. If I knew, why wouldn't I ever mention it?” Komori asked. “And if you thought I already knew, then why did you never talk about it?” It didn't make sense to Komori. For such a misunderstanding to occur for a month or two, that would be understandable. Weird and funny, but understandable. But for a whole year? That seemed a little too big.

“I don’t really know. I just thought you were uncomfortable about me being a vampire, so I just tried my best to never mention it.” Daishou explained.

Of all the explanations Daishou could have given him, Komori didn't really expect this one. “You thought I was vampirephobic? For real?” 

“Actually, the right term is sanguivoriphobi-” Daishou tried to explain before getting cut off.

“Shut up, Bram Stoker kinnie.” Komori interrupted him.

Daishou blinked. Once, then twice. “Oh my god, I hate you. I’m dumping you, that’s it, that’s the last straw. Goodbye.”

Daishou pretended to move away from Komori who immediately launched in pursuit. He was still looking at the surrounding mirrors. The absence of Daishou's reflection still seemed weird, he wasn't used to it yet, but he was doing his best to ignore this peculiarity. “You love me too much to dump me! And besides, you're still stuck with me in this attraction until we find the exit.”

Daishou took his hand, still walking. Komori was right, he loved him too much to dump him, despite his absolutely disastrous humor. Despite his previous joke, the atmosphere was quite heavy and awkward. “Hmm, you can ask me some questions if you want. About that whole vampire thing, I mean. You probably have a lot of questions you want to ask me and I’m willing to answer them all, you know.”

Komori looked at him for a few seconds and smiled. “Can you turn into a bat?” He asked. Hardly had he time to finish his sentence when his wish was granted. Instead of Daishou now stood a little bat floating in the air.

Komori barely had time to admire this new form of his boyfriend when Daishou was already returning to his human form. “Yes, I can.” He simply said.

Obviously, Komori was not ready to move on. “Does that mean you’re a furry? Does that make me a furry?”

Daishou rolled his eyes. Of course, he should have known that Komori was going to ask those kinds of stupid questions. “I’m not gonna answer that. Do you have any other questions?”

Komori thought for a few fractions of a second before asking. “Aren’t vampires supposed to have red eyes? Are you afraid of garlic? How old are you really?”

Daishou frowned. “I do have red eyes, I just wear contact lenses. No, I’m not, that’s a cliché. And, I’m 19, just like you. I have a weak constitution, so I have the same life expectancy as a normal human.” He explained. “Is that all?”

“Yes.” To be honest, Komori still had plenty more questions for his boyfriend. Were his parents vampires, too? If so, did they know Daishou was dating a human and did they approve of their relationship? If they did not, should he pretend to be a vampire in front of them? Should he wear a cape, red contact lenses and other essential vampire accessories? Could Daishou make a vampire out of him or did it hurt too much? Was his bed a decoy and did he actually sleep in a coffin? But he still could ask later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the rest of their date. “So now that this is all settled, where is this damn exit?”

* * *

  
Daishou looked at Komori, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. “‘Toya, are you… reading? Is that a novel?” He asked.

Usually, if you caught Komori reading, it was all about manga. But, a novel? That was new. He was wearing his reading glasses, and Daishou would be lying if he said he didn't look adorable like that, focused on whatever the hell he was reading right now.

“Oh, yeah. I did not want to bother you again with my questions about vampires, so I’m trying to do some research on my own.” Komori gave Daishou a brief glance before going back into reading his book again.

Daishou's heart skipped a beat. He really hadn't expected such an answer. Komori was the type to laugh at him a lot, but he could be incredibly cute and caring at times. At that moment, he had that almost irrepressible urge to kiss him.

“Oh. That’s actually… uh… really sweet of you…” Daishou said, a little embarrassed. “What are you reading?”

“Twilight.” Komori replied, not looking up from his book.

And, in just an instant, Daishou's urge to kiss Komori had vanished. Instead, he simply took the book from Komori's hands. The latter protested but Daishou refused to return it to him, no matter how much Komori complained. “Confiscated.”


End file.
